cookies
by sabsab4ever
Summary: May and Misty are going to bake chocolate chip cookies. but what happened when they told each others secret?   one shot thing


**Me: hello people, I'm sorry that I didn't upload chapters of my story Hoenn High. But my friends are back and we're going to shop in the city**

**Drew: you never upload something**

**Me: what are you doing here?**

**Drew: you invited me**

**Me: no I didn't, I only invited May and Misty**

**Drew: you invited me 'cause you can't life without my awesomeness**

**Me: keep dreaming Drew, anyway I'm gonna make a one-shot. May and Misty are going to bake cookies**

**Drew: cookies? How did you came on that idea?**

**Me: me and my little sister baked cookies today**

**Drew: okay, you're weird**

**May: she isn't weird. It's fun to bake cookies**

**Drew: how old are you? 3 years old? Maybe that explains her bad coordinators skills.**

**May: you… you…*ran away***

**Misty: that isn't nice Drew. Why do you always say mean things like that?**

**Me: because he likes her**

**Drew: no I didn't and should we go to the story. You bored people**

**Me: you right, but I'm not boring. Can some on do the disclaimer please?**

**Misty: I'll do the disclaimer: ****sabsab4ever doesn't own Pokémon or the character. Or the recipe form the chocolate chip cookies. **

**Me: how sad that I don't own Pokémon.**

**Drew: sad? I'm happy that you don't own Pokémon**

**Me: you know I'm on so I can write as much contestshipping stories, one-shots, song-fic's as I want. Anyways enjoy this one-shot**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day, in the summer. A red-haired girl lied down on her bed, watching TV.<p>

"I'm bored, why isn't there something interesting on TV?" she asked herself

"I can give you a make-over!" said her older sister Daisy as she walked into the room.

"NO thank you!"

"Aww come on Misty, you'll look pretty when I'm done."

"Whatever, um….. I'm gonna call May. Maybe she knows something to do." Said Misty, took her phone and dialed May's phone number.

"Hello, May Maple is speaking."

"Hey May, how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm bored. I got nothing to do and there is nothing interesting on TV, so do you know something to do?"

"Um… let me think. I know something. Do you have butter, flour and sugar, eggs, brown sugar, vanilla extract, chocolate chip, baking soda, and salt?"

"Err…. Yes I got that stuff. Why?"

"Great, I'm coming over to you house. So we can bake chocolate chip cookies!" May shouted through the phone

"Chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yeah, why not? After all do you got a better idea?"

"Um… no, not really."

"See you soon." May said

"Okay, bye." Misty said and hung up

15 minutes later the doorbell rang, Misty wanted to open it but her sister older Sister Lily already opened the door.

"Hello, you're here for misty right?" she asked

"Yeah that's right. Is she here?" said May

"Yes she is, come in." lily said, as she let May in. "she's in the living room."

"okay." Said May walked to the living room. 

"Hey. You got the stuff ready?" she asked Misty

"Every we need is in the kitchen." Misty said. The two girls walked to the kitchen

In the kitchen the girls washed their hands and then Misty took a cooking book from the shelf. Searched the recipe and read what they have to do.

"Okay, first we have to do is Preheat the oven to 375 degrees. Mix sugar, brown sugar, butter, vanilla and eggs in a large bowl by hand. Stir in flour, baking soda, and salt." She said and preheat the oven

"You already weight everything right?" May asked

"Yes I did, you only have to mix everything together."

"okay." She said and put everything together en started mixing.

"What are we gonna do when the cookies are done?" Misty asked

"Eat them, of course!" May answered

"Right, but are you gonna give some away? I think I'm gonna do that but I don't know someone to give some of them."

"I think I'll give some to my parents and I know someone you can give some."

"Who?" Misty asked, a big smile appears on May's face.

"Your secret crush of course!" May almost shouted through the whole room

"Who got a secret crush?" a blue-haired girl in the doorway asked

"May got a crush on someone, Violet." Said misty

"Really who?"

"If you tell her then-" Misty interrupted May

"Drew Hayden."

"The Drew Hayden? He's so hot. Too bad, he's too young for me." Violet said and sighed

"Misty you promised me not to tell anybody. And Misty got a secret crush on Ash Ketchum!" May shouted.

"You mean that boy she traveled?" violet asked, May nodded "Daisy, Lily! Our little sister got a crush on that Ash Ketchum boy!"

"May!" Misty shouted and broke an egg above May's head

"Hey where was that for?"

"For telling my secret!"

"You know, you're face looks a bit colorless. And I know what helps with that… butter." May said. She took the butter and buttered her face.

"Grrr…. May you're dead!" she shouted with anger in her voice.

"I should better go now, before I get into this fight." Violet said and goes to the other girls in the living room.

Misty threw the flour right in May's face. May's face was white and even her red shirt was white. May took an egg and broke it above Misty's head and threw some sugar on her face. Misty threw some butter and it fell on May's head. After the food fight was the whole kitchen white.

"May, I'm out of here! Good bye!" Misty shouted and walked out of the kitchen. Then walked back "wait this is my house, you have to leave not me!"

"You know I don't even want to stay here any longer!" May shouted and walked out of the kitchen as Misty's older sisters walked in.

"Oh My…." Lily said

"What happened here?" Violet asked

"And why walked May angry out of the door while she looks so…..err… white?" Daisy asked

"She walked out of the door! Is she CRAZY!" Misty shouted and ran out of the kitchen

"Who's going to clean this mess up?" lily asked

"Misty did this so she's going to clean this up when she's back." Said Violet

"Okay that's a great idea. Come on girls let's go swim." Daisy said and the sisters walked to the swimming pool

**May's POV**

I walked down the streets, tried to walk as far as possible from Misty. I never thought that this was going to happen. It was much fun, until she told Violet that I got a crush on Drew. And the worst of all was she even said his surname, she promise me not to tell anybody. I sighted and keep walking until I saw a flashes and a journalist came to my way.

'_Crap, stupid paparazzi.' _I thought

"Hello people, I stand here next to May Maple a famous coordinator. Can I ask you why you're so white?" said the journalist.

"Put that camera off!" I said a little annoyed

"Can we know why? Did you keep a food fight?"

"I SAID PUT THAT F***ING CAMERA OFF!" I shouted with anger in my voice.

"So someone got a bad day here." Said the journalist

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted en ran away

'_Damn it, I hate this day, now everyone on the world saw me like this. And it's not weird I'm angry. Everyone will be angry at that people. I don't have a social life anymore since I began to compete in contest. And now I can never face Drew again. What would he think when he see me on the TV. Now he'll never like me.' _I thought and sighted again.

"MAY!" I heard someone shouting out my name. I turned around and saw Misty ran over to me. I stopped walking and wait 'till she stood in front of me.

"May, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for telling your secret, I guess that I told it in panic that my sisters came to know about my secret crush." She said and paused "please forgive me."

"I'll forgive you." I said with a smile on my face.

"Thanks, you're the best, greatest, funniest friend I ever meet in my life." She said and hugged me

"Promise me, we'll never fight again like this." I said

"I promise. But you have to promise it too."

"Okay, I promise." I said

* * *

><p><strong>Me: aww how cute…. Two friends that make it right after a fight *sight*<strong>

**May: this was awesome **

**Misty: yeah your right May**

**Drew: I think it sucks**

**Me: you always think that. And why are you still here? Get out of here!**

**Drew: and what if I don't?**

**Misty: *took her mallet out of nowhere***

**Drew: *ran away***

**Misty: *ran after drew* **

**May: review if you want that Drew stay alive **

**Drew: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
